Liquid dispensing pumps, especially micro-dosing liquid pumps, are often complicated in structure and expensive to make. They are often used in medical field to deliver a controlled amount of a liquid medication or fluid to a patient. Liquid dispensing pumps in medicine must meet very high precision dispensing criteria to ensure patient safety. A common example of this type of pump is an automatic insulin injection pump. Usually, the pressure or force on a leadscrew of the pump is measured by a compressible resistor, which is both expensive and requires electrical connections to penetrate the pump housing. This will make the pump less robust. While currently available liquid pumps are useful, further improvements are possible.